Chaos
by Writingupinhere
Summary: Miette, a magician who struggles more with her stability than her act loses her cool and attracts the attention of the king of Gotham himself. The Joker. Hes fascinated by her, not just because of her powers but because of the way her mind works. She's his new obsession and she quickly becomes his. Post Suicide Squad.
1. Chapter 1

Miette had never been one to frequent Gotham city. Not because she didn't like it but because she found it rather easy to get lost in all the...chaos. She liked chaos. Things that had no reason for happening-things that made no sense-things that reminded her of her own abilities. Miette frowned and shook her head, now definitely wasn't the time to be thinking about things like that. Actually there probably never was a right time to be thinking about those things. She didn't want to lose herself. At least she didn't think she wanted to. She'd never tried to. If she let lose would she be able to reel herself back in? Or would she just be crazy? Then again most people-her family included- already thought she was crazy. She'd gone to college to become a doctor but here she was working as a magician or 'street performer' as her parents liked to refer to her as.

"Miette" Danielle- her soon to be sister in law said pulling her out of her thoughts, "I didn't think you'd actually come"

Miette smiled, "Well you don't like me and I don't like you so I figured I just _had_ to"

Danielle's smile quickly dropped and she looked around the lush ballroom they'd rented for their rehearsal dinner, "Listen-I'm going to try to be nice because me and your brother are getting married so all those rude exchanges in the past, I'm willing to put those behind me"

"I'm sure my brother likes to put things behind you too"

"You shouldn't smile while you're saying such disgusting things" Danielle snapped before composing herself once more, "Anyways, your brother wants me to invite you to come along with me and my bridal shower for my final night of freedom. Are you going to come or not?"

"I'll go" She sad after a moment of silence

"Great" Danielle breathed in before turning to face her soon to be husband, giving him a thumbs up and a big fat lie of a smile, "We're leaving after the rehearsal dinner so don't wonder off" She said turning back to look at her before walking off to converse with other more likable guests.

Miette laughed to herself, her eyes quickly moving away from the now upset bride to be over to her brother who was already looking her way. They hadn't actually spoken yet but the two really didn't have to. He was one of the main reasons she hadn't completely lost herself in her magic. One of the few reasons she always _had_ to come back. He was one of the few who knew her powers were real and despite the 'brave caretaker' facade she put on she knew he was scared of her. Or of what she could do. What should she do though? Really do? She'd never done anything too bad. That was a lie. She'd done a lot of bad things but compared to the people in this city she was an angel. That was another lie. The point was she wasn't as bad as everybody else.

"Miette we're going"

"Oh already?" Miette questioned, glancing down at her phone. She'd been gone longer than she'd realized, "Alright then"

Danielle sighed, "Your brother wanted to talk to you before we head out, so hurry up and talk to him so we can get going. I'll be outside with the rest of the girls"

Miette nodded and quickly found her brother in the crowd of people, tapping on his shoulder to get his attention. Growing up everybody had told them they had similar features but she couldn't see it. The only thing they really had in common was their black hair, aside from that they weren't that alike. Her brother was darker than her-though that wasn't saying much and unlike him she had green eyes compared to his dark brown ones. In her opinion people just wanted to see a common thread between the two because that made her look less strange-less frightening-less off.

"Are you even hearing what I'm saying?"

"Not a word" She answered her eyes actually focusing on her brothers face this time

"Reel yourself in" James said looking down at her

"Reel myself in" Miette idly repeated, "That all?"

James sighed but nodded, "Just don't cause any trouble"

Miette nodded and headed out of the building and into the car that was filled with inpatient women. She took a deep breath before entering the car-doubting she was going to have any fun with them. But on the bright side-Danielle was upset she was here! She really didn't like the woman. She'd tried to get Miette put in a madhouse. Maybe she should have. Could they have fixed all her impulses? Maybe her magic would have stopped working? Would it have been boring? It really didn't matter. She didn't want to get fixed. Or did she? If she fixed herself she'd be normal, then if she really wanted to break she could break. She could just-

"Here!"

"Finally"

"Last night of freedom!"

Miette stepped out of the car and looked out at the looming club in front of them. She could hear the music form where they'd park-she could feel the vibrations and it made her giddy. She couldn't say anything stood out about the outside of the building though, aside from the fact it had more security from other clubs she'd been to.

"What's this place?" Miette questioned

"Don't worry about what it is" Danielle said

"Yeah, just about who it belongs to" Another laughed, "Kidding! There's nothing to worry about"

"...Normal?" Miette repeated after a second or two

"It's got the beast alcohol!" Danielle's first-maid said, "So cut lose"

The second they entered the club the music was the only thing Miette could hear and the vibrations were the only thing she could feel despite the fact that one of the girls was pulling her through the crowded club while talking to the other five. There were people gambling off in the corners of the club- some of them had stone faces and others were clearly unhappy about their cards. There were booths scattered against the walls, then there were doorways covered in beads in what she could only assume lead into VIP rooms. Or something more private. The dance floor was large, and in the middle of it there was a cage lifted a foot off of the ground, giving the rest of the room a very good view of whoever was or would be dancing in there. Looking around at the rest of the people in the club they blended in quite well, even though they'd just come from a wedding rehearsal.

"So, Danielle says you're a..magician..?" One of the women questioned

Miette snapped out of her thoughts and looked around, only to find they were sitting at a booth and there was already alcohol in front of them. She smiled at the woman and nodded.

"So like kids birthday parties?" Another chimed in

"When I feel like it"

"So can you like show us a magic trick?" The first one questioned

"Don't bother" Danielle scoffed, "All she can do is cheap card tricks"

Cheap? Oh no no no. Well yes. Her tricks didn't cost money to preform they were far from cheap, Danielle was the only cheap thing around here. Well that and the shoes that Miette was wearing.

"I still want to see a trick" The first said, "I haven't seen magic since I was like five"

 _"_ It's not real Emily it's just-"

"-One trick" Miette said as she snapped her fingers causing a hat to seemingly pop out of thin air and roll down her arm until she caught it with her fingers, "Just..Oneee"

She pulled the silver deck from the hat letting it vanish once again quickly and loudly shuffled the deck, ignoring the questions about where the hat'd come from and where it went.

"Pick a card" She said holding the deck up to Emily

Emily obliged and ran her finger over the cards before finally picking one, pulling it out and showing it to everybody else in the booth aside from Miette. After they'd all seen it she placed the card back with the others and Miette began to shuffle them once again.

"This your card?"

"No"

"You can make hats appear but not do a stupid card trick" Danielle said, "How can you even afford a house?"

"Like this" Miette said as she placed the card in the air

"Holy shit" Emily said as she poked at the floating card, sending it back a few inches, "It's flying"

"Floating" Miette corrected as Emily vanished, a cartooney picture of her slowly etching it's way onto the metallic card she'd touched

"What the fuck!" Danielle and a few others shouted, "What the shit did you just doe Miette!"

"I'm just showing her a magic trick" Miette answered with a smile, "A _cheap_ card trick if you want me to be specific"

"Damn it _reel yourself in!"_ Danielle shouted causing a few other people in the club to stop dancing and look their way

Miette quickly clenched her jaw and her cards scattered around their table and the nearby floor. All aside from the one Emily was trapped in. She didn't want to reel herself in. Didn't want to. Didn't want to didn't want todidntwantto.

"Get her out of that stupid card or..."

Miette tuned out Danielle's threats and focused on the floating card in front of her-or rather-the distorted reflection on it's metallic surface. She didn't bother to look back to check if she was seeing things right, she knew she was. The infamous Joker. The king of Gotham city. She may not have lived in Gotham but she knew about the mad man and the types of things he did. She also knew that he'd turned Gotham upside down about ten months ago when his girlfriend-well she assumed it was now ex-girlfriend up and disappeared on him. She couldn't say she didn't understand. Pulling herself away from her thoughts she focused her attention back on the card, still seeing him in it. He looked like he was smiling-or at least entertained. She assumed if he wasn't entertained his face would look less..interested? She wasn't too sure but then again she was getting all of this from a disoriented reflection on a floating card. There was a chance she was over analyzing.

"MIETTE"

The card fell to the table and not even a second later Emily was back where she'd originally been seated, crying hysterically.

"We're leaving" Danielle snapped, "Sit in the back of the truck and just don't talk ever"

Things were just starting to get interesting though. She frowned and quickly gathered her cards up, before sending one final look to where he should have-would have been standing if he was still there. He was gone though. Her frown disappeared and she turned on her heel, quickly catching up to her-now maybe-soon to be sister-in-law. She was going to be in trouble. She probably shouldn't have done what she did. She did it anyways. Her tricks had been called cheap though. She had to prove they weren't-well, she didn't have to but she wanted to. It was so easy to get lost in all the chaos. It was so much more enjoyable than just..doing..boring..old..magic.


	2. Chapter 2

Miette laid out in the motel, her legs propped up on the bed and her upper body sprawled across the floor. She wasn't particularly thinking about anything, instead she was focused on the card floating a few inches above her face. A joker. Normally that wouldn't mean anything but this one wasn't from her deck. No, this card belonged to him. The actual Joker. The card spun and she debated what to do. Then she smiled.

"Well it's not mine" Miette said to herself, "It'd be rude not to return it?"

And so it was decided. She quickly hopped up from where shed been lying and headed out the door not even bothering to lock it behind her. Gotham was Gotham. Outside of the motel room there were people walking through the streets, people hiding in the shadows and so on and so fourth. She navigated her way-getting lost more than once until she finally stumbled across the club once again. It looked different in the day. That didn't matter though. Did it? No. No. No. No it didn't. She made her way up to the entrance, which was of course locked but after a few minutes of standing around trying to find a way in a large man dressed in a snazzy black suit walked outside and nodded at her as he held the door open-beckoning for her to enter.

"He's in the same room from last night" Was all he said as he shut the door behind her leaving her to navigate through the now poorly lit club. Maybe it did matter? No. It still didn't.

She silently made her way back over to the room he'd been standing in front of last night, looking around the now empty area. She knew she was walking slowly, she wasn't nervous, excited and giddy maybe but not nervous. It was more she was relishing in the feeling. She rarely got to feel so excited without having to worry about.. _reeling herself in._ She was enjoying it. She smiled when she finally reached the door, poking her head through the thick 'wall' of beads.

There he was. The Joker. His head and arms were thrown back over the couch and there was a cane carelessly dangling from his right hand. She would have thought he didn't notice her if it wasn't for the fact that he pointed the cane in her direction-though he still hadn't moved to look her way.

"You" He said, waving his cane in her direction, "I was wondering what you were going to do" He said drawing out the word 'going'

Miette poked her arm through the beads-the joker card in hand, "Had to return the extra card"

His head snapped up and he placed the cane between his legs, leaning forward onto it, "Return it?" He questioned, "Oh no no no, you might what to think twice about that sugar, returning a gift is quite rude and you wouldn't want to be rude?...Would you?"

Rude? She just didn't want a cheat deck. Three jokers would make things unfair. Joker rose a brow and a smile ghosted onto his face. She wasn't returning it to be bold or to displease him. She was just..no no stupid wasn't the word. A stupid person didn't have a reason for doing the things they did but she did! Oh yes she did she did!

"What a strange one" He mused as he stood up, discarding his cane across the room and walking over to her, "A very..strange one. A fascinating one." He quickly grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into the room, "Oh sugar, you dressed to impress"

Miette rose a brow and tucked the Joker card into her back pocket along with the rest of her cards. She'd dressed like she did everyday. Well-the fishnet stockings were a bit more than she usually went for but aside from that she wasn't too out of the ordinary. Black shorts, heels, a flashy top and her hat. She _was_ a magician after all. Not a good one-well a good one but a bad good one. Sometimes. Most of the time. Half of the time.

"Why'd you give me the card?" She questioned

"I liked your trick" He breathed as he moved his hands around her frame-never actually touching her

"You liked it?" She questioned, "Nobody likes my tricks"

"Oh but I do" He said his blue eyes making contact with her green ones, "I've got a thing for..magic. It's like a joke. It doesn't have to be explained"

Miette nodded earning a chuckle from him. He was entertained. Interested. He could see her mind trying to work things out just by looking at her face.

"Miette" He said, "How would you like to put on a show?"

"A show?" She questioned a smile quickly making it's way onto her face, "What kind of show?"

"One that makes people smile" He said as he placed his hand in front of his mouth, a tattooed smile now in place of his actual one, "I've got some-let's call them palls coming by tonight. Give them a good show and for the finale-put them to sleep. Forever. All except the fat one. What do ya say?"

Miette bit her tongue and tilted her head to the side. She wasn't supposed to. Not supposed to kill. She should leave. Run. She didn't want to. Did she? No. She wanted to do the show. She wanted-

"-Yes" She said

He grinned and dropped his hand before roughly slapping them down on her shoulders and bringing his face centimeters from her own.

"Do a good job and I'll have a present for you" He said before releasing her and exiting the room, "Shows at ten sugar, have fun until then"

She nodded and stayed where she stood for a few minutes. Have fun? What kind of fun? The real fun was happening later. She could dance? The club wasn't open yet though. There was no music. She frowned for a moment and sat back on the couch that filled out the rooms wall. An act. She'd have to come up with one of those. She could use the same trick from last night but that'd be boring. She wanted to do something new. Show him something new. She wanted a good performance. But that didn't matter right now because now she had time to kill. To kill. Kill, like she'd be doing later. She'd never killed anybody on purpose before. On accident yes but that's unrelated. It is. Yes. Yeah. Would she be able to? Joker said she'd get a gift if she did. His gifts were usually bad though. Then again so was her magic. Was it bad? Or was she bad? She shook her head it really didn't matter, she had time to kill. She'd be back.

"You're leaving?" The security guard questioned as she made her way to the exit or entrance of the club. It really depended on which way a person was going. Right now she was going-

"-Yes"

"Some advice then" He said, "Get back when the club opens"

"Why?" Miette questioned

"You don't want to be late" He answered

She nodded, "And what time does the club open then?"

"Seven"

"And what time is it now?"

"Six fifty"

"Hmm" Miette hummed, "I'm getting the feeling you're telling me not to leave"

He made no vocal response but the look he was giving her was definitely a 'that's exactly what I'm telling you Miette' look. She'd seen it more than enough when she was a kid.

"Well then in that case I'll be back by nine"

* * *

Miette sat on the motels floor, her body resting against the bed and her legs spread out in front of her. On each of her legs there were six blades each about four inches in length. She knew what she had-wanted-to do but the Joker hadn't told her how many people were going to be there. Having too many wasn't a problem but if she didn't have enough that'd be a problem. It'd ruin the finale. It'd make it messy. Cheap. She didn't want that. No. No. She sighed and shut her eyes, laying her head back on the bed. She had to leave one alive-the fat one as the Joker-J-had put it. Saying the Joker felt weird. J was better. Shorter. Easier. A nickname? Yes. That. What time was it? Nine thirty. Oh she'd have to hurry. She told the guard she'd be back at nine. Didn't want to give him a reason to say 'told you so'.

"Well then" She said as she raised her head and looked down at the knives, "Time to eat"

Unlike her earlier attempt to find the club she found it quickly-or at least she assumed so. Just like last night she could hear the music and feel the vibrations. She'd never done a show with music. It wouldn't be too hard though, she'd danced in clubs more than once.

"It's nine seven" The guard said as she strolled past him

"Not ten!" She called back, quickly making her way through the club and over to the room she'd been in earlier. J's room. Well his work room at least. She doubted he slept hear.

She wasn't timid to enter the room and interrupt their conversation, she was right on time. On the dot. The seven men quickly noticed her, slowly looking her up and down. The Joker had said he'd set up a show for them to make up for the fact that he'd be late to their little meeting but they weren't too sure what she was yet. She looked like a stripper, though she was a bit too covered up.

"Who the shit are you?" One-the beefest one asked

"Miette" She answered, "Your entertainer, not the kind that first comes to mind though"

"What a shame" A fat one-not the fat one because he wasn't the fattest one in the group said

"So what, no dancing sweetheart?" One with yellow teeth asked

"Not tonight" She answered

"So what'd he hire you to do?" The fattest-the one she assumed was supposed to live questioned

"Magic"

Beefy scoffed, "Of course the maniac sent a magician, he could have sent girls who are actually entertaining and instead he sent this"

"Aww..Give me a chance" Miette pleaded puffing out her lips-and chest-a bit, "I promise it'll be a _hell_ of a show"

"We've got more important things to do than watch some kiddy act" One with glasses said, "We-"

"-You're not accepting his gift?" She asked

"That's not what I said" Glasses quickly said

"It sounds like it's what you said" Miette said with a sigh

"We wouldn't want to be rude" Yellow teeth said, "Do your stupid act then get the fuck out of here"

Miette smiled and clapped her hands together, tipping her hat off her head and pulling a deck of cards out from it, "Why don't we start with a classic then?" She questioned

* * *

"Fucking shit" Yellow teeth said as Miette pulled the sixth knife-and final knife out of her mouth placing it in the air with the rest of them, "That's disgusting"

"One hell of a gag reflex though" Fatty said with a grin

"I'm glad you're impressed" She said with a smile, "Now there's just one last-"

"-Enough with the cheap tricks" Beefy said, "It's almost been an hour where's the Joker already?"

Miette fell silent. The seven men quickly began talking, some of them defending Miette-mainly Fatty-and the rest agreeing with Beefy that it was time for J to make his appearance. _Cheap._ The smile she had earlier had been replaced with a frown.

"Cheap?!" She shouted, causing all six of the knives to start spinning, slowly picking up momentum as they did so, "Cheap? Cheap cheap cheap they always say it's cheap illusions!"

Before any of the men could reach for their guns her knives quickly found their way to their designated targets throats, lodging their way as far as they could go before disappearing leaving the men to bleed out while they struggled to stop the bleeding.

"You didn't think they were cheap, did you?" Miette questioned, looking over at Fatty, who was trembling with his hand on his gun

"You crazy bi-"

"Crazy what?"

"Joker!" Fatty called as the green haired maniac entered the room, "She killed-"

"Oh I know Howard" He said as he pushed one of the bodies off of the couch and took it's place, "I told her to after all"

"You-"

"Don't interrupt" He said as he looked away from the large man and over at Miette

"They called them cheap tricks" She stated

"Oh don't worry about them sugar" He said as he opened his arms, "Come sit on daddy's lap and calm down while me and Howard have a chat"

She obliged without a word, making herself comfortable on his lap-something she could feel him enjoying.

"Howard, Howard, Howard, Howard-You're still alive what good day to be you" J said with a twisted smile on his face-all of his silver teeth showing, "Want to guess why? No? Alright then..I'll tell you since we're such. Good. Friends."

"Joker-I-I didn't do anything" Howard stammered

"Oh I know you didn't do anything" He said, "See they all did though"

"You-You knew"

"Ohhhh I've got eye and ears everywhere" Joker said, "You're the only _smart_ one. The only one who didn't steal from me but see we've still got a problem now don't we?Two actually"

"Carter?" Howard hesitantly questioned

The Joker held up a finger, "Now that's one of them. So what's the other Howard?"

"I-I-"

"-What do you think it is sugar?" J questioned looking away from Howard and at Miette, "What's the second problem here?"

"The money"

"THE MONEY!" He shouted, "Smart and sexy, oh did I get lucky finding you" He said before looking back at Howard, "The money"

"I-I don't have it" Howard said, "Carter he has it all-"

"Oh I know that" He said, "But he didn't come tonight now did he? And he surely won't come once word gets out that all of these..idiots..are dead, now will he?"

Howard shook his head

"Do you want to know what the solution is?"

Again Howard shook his head

"Of course you don't" He said, "I wan't you to find Carter-set up a meeting time with him tell him you've..changed your mind-you starting to understand?"

Finally Howard nodded

"Good" J said, "You tell me when and where you're meeting up with him and after you and him sit down to talk me and sugar here will stop by and steal the show. Best of all if you do a good job I won't kill you" He said

"Y-Yes I'll do it!" Howard quickly agreed

"It wasn't much of a choice" Miette commented

"She's right" J said, "Now get going. I promised Miette here if she did a good job I'd have a present for her"

Without wasting anytime Howard was out of the room and the club.

"You really got me a present?" Miette questioned, looking up at the madman

"Oh I keep my promises sugar" He said, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "So why don't we get going too?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to answer a few questions and thank you guys for the reviews. It'll be short. Sorry.**

 **1\. Thank you for all the reviews and criticism, I actually really do appreciate it. I'll respond to it & questions once every few chapters or in private. **

**2\. I'm not sure if Harley will be in here, it takes place after suicide squad and at a point in the comics where she left the joker. I might bring her back in future chapters but I'm still unsure.**

 **3\. I'm going to be trying my best to keep the Joker in character as possible (Possessive, obsessive, delusional, ect...)**

 **4\. There will be mature scenes/chapters. I'll give a warning at the start of those chapters in case anybody wants to skip those.**

 **5.(last one) I will try my best to update on a regular schedule(1-7 days).**

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Miette hummed and looked around the room she was currently in, not really looking for an exit but rather looking at all of the different reflections. A mirror room. It wasn't the strangest room she'd come across but it was the one she remembered the most from last night. At least she thought it was the one from last night, she really only had flashes of memories. Flashes and glimpses. She smiled and shut her eyes, replaying some of the events that she could remember captivated by them in a twisted way. What had happened terrified her, she should have ran the second she woke up-she knew any sane person would but she didn't want to. She didn't feel like she had to.

 _"So what do you say sugar?" He asked, "Would you live for me?"_

 _She was silent but she didn't look away from him. His mouth was slightly open and she could see the crazy in his blue eyes. Something she wanted. Something he could and would give her. She wasn't stupid though. No. No no she knew he'd give her more than that and not all of it would be good but..but..but but she didn't care. He didn't either. He couldn't break her she was already broken the only thing he could do-the thing he'd promised to do-was shatter her. His present to her was chaos. She wanted it and it wanted her. Why else would she be so wrong. There wasn't another reason-there couldn't be-she didn't want there to be. There wasn't._

 _"I'll live for you" She answered, resulting in a twisted smile making it's way onto his face_

 _"Well then we've got a fun night ahead of us" He said emphasizing the word 'fun'_

She opened her eyes and looked herself over in one of the many mirrors. Her eyes were swollen-she couldn't remember why- her lips were bruised as were her arms, legs, and stomach. Again she didn't know why. She was sure she'd been fighting somebody at some point. Whether it was J or his men she didn't know. She couldn't see them when it happened. Her eyes trailed over the bruises before finally landing on her neck. It was red and irritated. She didn't remember this part at all. Even now it was her first time seeing it. **JOKERS GIRL**. She had to touch it just to see if it was real-and it was-so she laughed. She didn't remember it at all. Nothing. It was blank. There was no memory of it. She kept laughing until her voice got horse and she couldn't laugh anymore. **JOKERS GIRL.** Was this a part of the present? No, no nonono it wasn't she knew that. This was for him. He did this for himself. She didn't care though. It didn't matter. Didn't matter.

"What's so funny sugar?"

Miette jumped and spun around, searching the area around her but the real him wasn't there. Just mirror him. His eyes were brimming with enjoyment-probably from watching her-and he smiling.

"I wonder if you'll be able to find me in all of this?" He asked, "Why don't you try?"

Miette laughed again and started wondering through the mirrors, though this time she wasn't tracing her steps so she could remember how she got where she was. She'd find him. She'd be lost but she'd be with him.

"Getting colder" He said with a laugh, "If you don't find me I won't help you get out of here"

Her smile fell and she started searching more frantically, spinning around mirrors and walking through area's she'd passed by already.

"Better hurry sugar, we've got to get going soon" He said as his reflections shifted, "Got to disrupt a meeting between two rats"

"Howard-Coward-and Carter?" She questioned as she continued to search for him-she could use his voice-if he kept talking

"The very two" He said

"J?" She questioned as she found what she was sure was him. He was standing in a mirror but there wasn't any glass. Was there? She looked around and then back at mirror J-though she was sure it was real him too.

"Not bad" He said as he stepped away from the empty mirror and walked past her, "Now keep up or I'll leave you behind to get lost again..I'd hate to have to smoke you out with fire..then we'd really be late for that meeting and it'd be all your fault"

She nodded and fallowed closely behind him not wanting to test if he was using that phrase figuratively or literally. Though she already knew. He really would burn the house down, he'd already drowned her. He had?

 _"-Wont lose consciousness" He said as she choked out water, "You're holding the whole night up so just hurry up and-"_

 _She was submerged again before he could finish his sentence. Her lungs were burning for air and she wanted to stop fighting against it-she didn't have the energy to-but her body denied her that peace. She kept struggling, clawing at his arm as it pushed her deeper under before pulling her back up again only for her to puke out more water but this time before she could get a breath in he pushed her under again. Water immediately filled her lungs and she could fell herself stop struggling she could fell her legs give out and then-_

He had. Just another part of last night. Maybe that's when he'd given her the tattoo? She brought her fingers up to her neck and touched it again-regretting it-but she continued. It was real. This was real. She was alive. What a relief. If she'd gone through all that just to learn it'd been a dream it'd be a waste. A stupid waste.

* * *

Miette sat across from David-the same security guard from the club-while J was hidden away in the shadows of the restaurant waiting for Cowards-Howard's- _friend_ to arrive. She was surprised the fat man had set up a meeting so quickly- she assumed somebody who stole form the Joker wouldn't meet up so last minute especially with somebody like Coward but she was wrong. Maybe he was secretly convincing-or even had a back bone. She chuckled at the thought of the man without a backbone. He really would be spineless then!

She wasn't facing the door but she knew Carter had walked in the moment David shifted and sat up straighter. She didn't bother looking behind them, it'd look strange if she did considering everybody else in the place had completely ignored the new arrival. Apparently everybody here worked for Coward. Well the man wasn't evil he really was just a restaurant owner. Just-he owned a restaurant in J's territory so he had to pay for protection. From J. At least that's what she thought.

"Carter!" J's voice boomed, causing everything and everybody in the restaurant to freeze and Miette to regain focus on what was around her, "Being so rude to poor old Howard, what was the man to do? He was between a rock and a hard place after all..Choosing to help me..Probably was the better choice wouldn't you agree?"

Silence.

"Miette! Sugar" He called, causing Miette to turn in her seat and look their way, "What do you think? Did Howard make the right choice?"

She smiled, "Course"

"Course" The Joker repeated, "You heard the woman"

The man scoffed, and stood from his seat seemingly unfazed by the fact the Joker was standing between him and the exit. He didn't look like Miette had expected. She thought he'd look more like..like..a mobster she supposed but then again that seemed to be more of J's thing. No. Instead this guy-Carter-was tall-taller than J-and pretty lanky too. Miette shook her head and looked at the situation in front of her, Coward was shaking in his chair, Lanky looked smug, and J had a very un-amused look on his face.

"He doesn't look too worried J" Miette observed out loud

"No he doesn't" Joker said with a snarl, "Tell me Carter what's got you so calm?"

Lanky-Carter-scoffed, "You've got what-six men and a new whore here to protect you?" The man questioned, "Right now I've got more than enough money to get these guys to come over and work for me-you think you're some hotshot but right now I'm the big guy in the room"

"I thought Coward was the big guy in the room" Miette said, referring to his weight, "But then again you're pretty tall"

"This one's just as annoying as the last" Carter commented, "Not that it matters, so Joker-"

He was cut off by the Jokers laughter suddenly booming through the room but it wasn't hysterical laughter-well it was- but it was also angry. Angry and forced.

"You're the big man?" The Joker shouted as he kicked Carter's knee in, causing the lanky man to fall to the ground screaming, "You the big man?!" He repeated louder than before, "AND I thought" Kick. "I" Kick. "Was the funny one here!" Kick, "But here you are!" Kick. "Telling the best" Kick. "Joke" Kick. "Of all!" Kick.

The Joker let out another dry laugh before crouching down and grabbing a handful of Carter's hair, "You know, I've only got two rules when I work with people. Two rules. And you broke them both Carter. What do you think those two rules are?" He asked

"Well I'll tell you!" He said as he slammed Carters head into the floor before the man could even get a word out, "The first-and this is an important one-is that I'm the funny guy...I'm the Joker after all. And the second is to respect me and see, you've disrespected me in a lot of ways haven't you?"

Carter groaned something, what everybody could only assume was 'I'm sorry' earning another laugh from J.

"First you steal from me, then you get other guys to join in-they're all dead by the way Miette there" He paused and pointed over to Miette, "Did a splendid job of getting rid of them. Then you think you've outsmarted me by thinking you can pay off my men, and lastly you call sugar over there a whore" He paused and pointed to his own neck, "and calling her a whore well that's not just insulting somebody that _only I_ can insult but that's also insulting my taste! So how am I supposed to..forgive you-to let all of this go after you've done...all of that?" He asked

"I'm not!" He answered for Carter, slamming his head into the ground once again before standing and pulling his gun from his pocket, "You've just caused such a mess"

Another groan came from the man, though this time Miette doubted he was trying to say something. He was probably just trying to cope with the pain. He wouldn't be able to. He wouldn't. It was quick and after he fired his gun the only other sound in the room that could be heard was Cowards shaking chair. The Joker on the other hand let out a long sigh and dropped his gun to his side as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Miette come here"

She complied, stepping over Carter's dead legs as if he was just a piece of gum on the street, "Hmmm?"

"Take this-" He said as he handed her the gun, "-and shoot Howard in the face"

"Wh-You-You said if I set this up you-I'd live!" Howard stammered as he jumped up from his chair and attempted to back away, though he was quickly stopped by the Joker's guards

"And I'm a man of my word!" He said loudly, snapping his head in Howards direction, "But I didn't say she wouldn't! She's wild! Out of control! Completely insane! Now shoot"

Miette complied and fired a shot in Howards direction, and luckily for her it hit. She wasn't one for using guns-if she was being honest she didn't have the best aim, especially if the target was moving but he wasn't. He was three feet away, a big target, and-well-now he was dead.

"Good girl" J said as he turned his attention away from the two dead men-and Miette-and looked over at David, "Make sure this mess get's cleaned up"

David nodded.

"Well then sugar, we've got places to be and things to do" He said as he swung his arm around her shoulder and led the both of them to the door before pausing and looking back at his men, "Finish it before the police or bat get here too"


	4. Chapter 4

_"Miette, Miette, Miette, Miette!" J repeated as he snatched her cell away from her and tossed it to the side, "You've been spending so much time with that and not nearly enough with me Sugar"_

 _"I was investigating" She answered as she looked up at him, "For you"_

 _"And what could you possibly be looking at that my men can't?" He questioned_

 _"A wedding list-actually my brothers wedding list-and his wedding in general"_

 _His face quickly changed from curiosity to disgust. In the week she'd known him it'd become beyond obvious that the man didn't believe in love. That or he couldn't. She didn't really care which it was and if she was being honest she wasn't entirely sure if she had the ability to love-or fall in love-either. She'd never really tried. Then again from what she understood people weren't supposed to try and fall in love. It-_

 _"-Hope you're not already thinking of our wedding sugar, it'll never happen you know" He commented, causing her to leave her thoughts behind and turn her attention back to him once again_

 _"Nope" She said as a smile spread across her face, "Not interested in marriage J"_

 _"Then tell me Sugar" He said, "Why's it been distracting you from me?"_

 _"The guy who has all your money now that Lanky and Coward are dead-he's going" She stated_

 _The Joker was silent for a few minutes, his face blank-for the first time- until he smiled his silver smile and started laughing. She didn't get what was funny about it but she wasn't a clown. He was._

"Hey you done in here or what?"

Miette nodded and smiled up at the man before her. He was the owner of the building-and ballroom- that her brother had rented out for the wedding. He was a posh looking man. Hair neatly combed, shoes shined, fancy suit. It was almost like the kind J wore but a normal color.

"Can't say it's the best set up I've seen" He said as he examined the room

"What do you mean?" Miette answered as she looked around the room, "Looks fine to me"

The man scoffed, "You're the wedding planner not me"

"I'm the wedding planner" Miette repeated, "That's right, I almost forgot"

"Right well, make sure the bride and groom know not to make a mess of this place, any damages that we find tomorrow they'll be charged for"

"Gotcha" She answered as the man turned and headed out of the room

She sighed and pulled out her phone, shooting J a quick text.

There wasn't any point in waiting for a reply. He was getting his things and men ready and she had to get herself ready. More importantly she had to focus on finding a more comfortable scarf to wear. J had made it very clear that until he arrived she'd have to keep his gift to her hidden. She wasn't too sure why but she didn't want to. She wanted to see-to know- that she was his girl. Not just because she was proud-she didn't know why she was but she was-but also because the words seemed to cause so much turmoil for the people around her. And what should she say? She had a thing for disorder. She loved it. Maybe that was why she enjoyed the Joker so much

"Miette?"

"James" Miette greeted with a smile, "You're here early"

"I-I could say the same for you" He said, "I thought you said you were going to be late?"

"I said my date was going to be late" She answered, "He's got a thing for dramatic entrances"

"Sounds..nice" James said, "You're okay right? You haven't been staying in your motel and after what happened with Danielle at her-"

"-I'm perfect" Miette answered, "On my best behavior actually"

"Well thanks for that"

"Oh it's not for you" She said, "Doesn't matter-anyways, you should go get ready only a few hours until you say I do and then-boom-it's over"

* * *

It was a long ceremony with cheesy vows that each of them had probably taken way to long to even bother writing. Now Miette was sure she never wanted to get married. She sighed and stabbed the food in front of her with a fork multiple times earning a chuckle from the man besides her.

"You know it's already dead?"

She looked away from the food and gave him a sweet smile. He was their target-Peter Kramer- she'd been fallowing him around all night and the whole time he'd been looking around nervously. He had something to be nervous about though.

"It's pretty rare" Miette commented

He laughed again and flashed her a smile-something that was probably meant to charm her. But it didn't. The only smile that seemed to-that would-have any affect on her was the Jokers mad one. She liked it. That crazy mad smile that would make even the bravest and calmest of men fall into a state of turmoil.

"So uh-who are you here with?"

"I'm the grooms younger sister She said as she took a sip of her wine, "As for my date-well he's running a bit late"

"A bit?" Petey questioned

"He's not a fan of weddings"

"I don't think any man particularly is-I honestly almost didn't show up myself"

"Well, I'm glad you did" Miette said

"Me too-"

"-Ladies and gentlemen!"

Miette's smile grew and she snapped her head over to the door just like everybody else in the room had. There he was. The Joker-the clown prince of crime-standing in the doorway in all his glory. The room quickly fell into panic, people screaming and shouting asking what he was doing here, men hiding their wives and girlfriends behind them-a few people had even hidden under the tables, not that it'd matter. Miette quickly grabbed a hold of Petey's arm-out of what he probably assumed was fear. It wasn't. It was excitement. Elation. Animation. Anticipation. That was the point right? She was so lost in thought she almost missed the multiple gunshots being fired off by J's henchmen. And David.

"As I was saying" He said as a smile reappeared on his face, "One of you did something very _very_ bad-and I hate to ruin a wedding-well not really but I've come here to get him-and kill him"

"I-I've got to hide" Petey whispered

"PETER KRAMER!" J shouted, causing the man besides her to freeze and a few people besides them to look over in their direction, "There you are"

The man was shaking. Trembling. It was cute, in a pathetic kind of way.

The Joker slowly made his way through the crowd of people who were very quick to clear a path straight to where Petey and Miette were standing. He smiled when he reached them choosing to completely ignore Pete and instead greet Miette.

"Sugar" He greeted as he looked her up and down, "You look..Divine"

"Not too bad yourself" She said

He stared at her and she stared at him in silence, each second adding onto the the tension that was already heavily hanging in the air. He chuckled after a few minutes of silence had passed by and turned his body towards Petey.

"Pete-oh I've been looking for you" He said as he shifted his weight onto his right side, using his cane to help keep him in place, "Sneaky, sneaky, sneaky man...but not sneaky enough or maybe just not lucky enough. Either way..it doesn't matter now"

"I-I didn't spend any mo-money!" Pete shouted, "It's all-I mean I've got it all in my-"

"I didn't spend any money, it's all blah..blah..blah" J mimicked before getting tired of the excuses and trailing off

"Miette-sugar, out of daddy's way"

She took a step to the side but kept her eyes on J as he stepped forward and pushed Pete back down into a chair. The once confident and 'charming' man shrinking into it in an attempt to disappear. J raised his cane and brought it up to his face, gently pressing it against his cheek before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

For a moment Miette took her eyes off the two and looked around the large ballroom. Everybody had terrified looks on their face and a few people were even crying. She easily found James, who was staring intently at her-still looking terrified though-holding Danielle in his arms as if that'd protect her. She smiled and waved at him. She knew the look he was giving her. _Reel yourself in. Reel yourself in. Reel yourself in._ She couldn't. Even if she wanted to-and she didn't-there wasn't anything to reel in anymore.

A loud snap and she was looking back at J and Petey-who was now on the floor with a split lip.

"I said stay on the chair!" J shouted as he struck Pete with his cane again-and again-and again-and again.

Finally he stopped and took a deep breath, straightening out his clothes and pushing his hair pack into place.

"You know" He started as he looked down at Pete and slammed his cane down right in front of the man's face-though he didn't flinch. He couldn't. J was a lean man but he wasn't weak. "Death is too easy for you-no-you're going to be..a reminder"

J looked back at the entrance were at least thirty of his men were standing and motioned for a few to come over, which they did.

"Drag him over to the entrance" J said as he turned back to Miette, "About time to blow this joint..don't you think?"

Miette's face lit up and she nodded, earning an amused chuckle from the green haired man. She was more excited than he thought she'd be. Than she thought she'd be.

"Will we get to watch?" Miette questioned

"It wouldn't be much of a show if we didn't. Plus you put so much work into setting everything up-we'd be crazy not to" He answered

"You're the best"

He chuckled and looked back at his men, nodding as they fallowed him out carefully-making sure nobody else exited along with them.

"David!" Miette excitedly greeted as the stern man came into their view

He nodded at her before turning his attention to J, who nodded at him before looking back down at Miette.

"Miss" David said as he handed Miette the detonator, "I'd recommend getting further away from the building before-"

The blast cut David off. The building quickly fell, smoke and a few flames coming up from where it was standing just seconds ago. Miette looked over the rubble and focused on the flames, watching some of them burn until they smoldered out. Her ears were ringing from the explosion-it was her first one- so she couldn't hear J laughing. Laughing at the mess, the death, at how impulsive she was.

"Sir" David said interrupting their thoughts, "The explosion seems to have caught the attention of the bat"

"Batsy" J inhaled, "As much as I'd love to play with him tonight.." He paused and looked down at Miette-who was already looking at him, "I've already made plans to play with somebody else, so let's get going before he catches onto our trail sugar. Wouldn't want him to ruin the mood"


	5. Chapter 5

_The Next Update might take a few extra days(maybe) just a heads up. Sorry this chapter was a day late, I had a hard time writing it and the first draft I had of it the format got messed up and I was just really bummed about that for a while. Also as always thank you guys for the reviews, they always make me smile when I read them._

 _Also_

 ** _Mature(ish) Themes_**

* * *

It wasn't romantic or loving. It was dominating, rough, lustful and messy. Miette didn't care though and she doubted he did either. It was late and she was tired-her body was tired-and tomorrow she'd probably be sore and covered in bruises and bite marks but he'd have a few too. She turned on her side and stared at him-J- in silence. She wasn't sure how she felt about the man. Sex was separate from love she knew that from personal experience. She'd never felt anything too strong for the people she'd slept with in the past so she wasn't sure why he was different. She really didn't know how she felt about him. About the crown prince of crime. The Joker.

Admiration? Yes. He'd allowed any and all chaos to envelop around her. So how could she not?

Fear? Not particularly.

Possessiveness? A bit but that was the same for him, though it was fairly obvious he was more possessive than she was.

Affection? She wondered if she could feel that. She already knew he couldn't. Again she didn't care. Obsession, fascination, possession, addiction and fixation. Those were probably the closes emotions to affection that he could feel. She still didn't care. She never would. After all, she enjoyed being around him. She enjoyed him.

She broke away from her thoughts and instead focused her attention on him. He was still sleeping but he didn't look peaceful or innocent. No. Even now he still reminded her of a predator. Sprawled out on his back with the blankets barley covering him. He was like a monster from a fairy tail. The sleeping beast that people had to sneak by in order to refrain from waking it, because if they did it'd devour them. He'd already devoured her though.

Miette shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She didn't want to think right now, it'd been a goodnight so there wasn't any need to.

* * *

 _"The only survivor was Peter Kramer, who claims that the explosion was caused by the Joker and his accomplice-a woman who went by the name of Miette. Further investigation has revealed that not only was she the grooms younger sister but she was the one who had set up the explosives in the first place-posing as the wedding planner and decorator in order to do so. While we were unable to find any recent pictures of the woman herself, Mr. Kramer was able to describe her to a sketch artist. If you see anybody matching her description be sure to contact the police immediately"_

Both Miette and the Joker smiled as the sketch appeared on the TV screen, happy with how it complimented her. Well, that was why Miette was happy. The Joker on the other had was more pleased with the fact that they hadn't left off the tattoo. If they were going to broadcast her all over the city it was important that people knew she was his, after all he wouldn't want anybody trying to steal her. Not like they could.

No. She was different and he knew that. Unlike his other toys and pets who were infatuated or in love with him she wasn't and while he didn't have to worry about anybody taking her away from him he was concerned with her wondering off. A curious scatterbrained woman that he didn't understand. Broken. Shattered. But all of that was just why he wanted to keep this one. Such a fascinating fascinating fascinating woman! And even better she was his! His his and just his.

"Too bad they didn't get an actual picture" Miette commented

"Why's that sugar?" J asked, drawing out the 'why'

"I looked nice last night" She said

"Oh you did" He said as he looked her over, "You look even better now though- like a woman who just had the night of her life"

She knew what he was talking about, she just couldn't see all the marks. So she stood and made her way over to the mirror-which wasn't really much of a surprise considering the man was a narcissist, which was probably his most sane characteristic- and examined herself. There were at least three clear sets of teeth marks on her neck, two of them were red and and the third had drawn blood and was bruising now. She doubted it'd leave any actual marks once it fully healed, but for a while it'd be noticeable. She didn't mind though. Actually she liked it. Aside from her neck she had bruises forming on her breast and around her thighs and rear. She still didn't care.

"If you keep standing there without clothes you're going to get more marks than you can count sugar" J said, causing Miette to look away form herself and over to him

She was embarrassed. She didn't know why. She could easily see the scratches she'd left on his body. The pink skin contrasting heavily against his usual pale color. He was watching her just as carefully as she was watching him. She'd woken the monster. No that wasn't true. He'd woken up before she had. You couldn't wake up something that was already up. You could catch its attention though. And she had. She was glad she had. But before anything could happen there was a knock on the door and the mood was ruined. At least it was for J whose mood changed quicker than a person could snap. Not her. She couldn't snap. That didn't matter though. Did it? No, not right now at least.

"What" J hissed, turning to face the door that hand't yet been opened

"Sir"

"Oh it's David" Miette commented as got dressed, pulling on a pair of shorts and a loose shirt. Pajamas. At least they were now.

"What's so-o-o important that you have to interrupt us?" He asked

The door still wasn't open.

"Three of our men were caught by the bat, two were put in police custody and the third was in the hospital. One of our inside men took care of the two in the station and I've taken care of the third myself but we're short handed now"

"Did you already round people up?"

"Yes sir"

"Good" J said, "Keep them busy, we'll be down in a bit then"

"Yes sir"

"Sugar" J said as he turned to face Miette, "Change into something scary, we've got work to do"

She nodded and headed over to her dresser-well closet actually- and rummaged through the clothes she had. They'd taken everything from the motel she was staying in and at some point J had sent David-or somebody-out to buy her more clothes. She quickly gathered her clothes, pulling on her usual fishnet stockings, a pair of gold sequin shorts, and a jacket that resembled one a magician would wear to match.

By the time she exited the closet J was already waiting by his doorway, looking dashing in his usual attire. A metallic looking blazer and pants to match. He had his cane out and she assumed his gun was in his pocket.

"Shall we sugar"

Miette smiled and nodded as the Joker lead them out of the room and building all together. When they got outside the car was already waiting out front for them with David standing besides it.

"Sir, Miss"

"How many are there?" J questioned, peering over at David

"Twelve"

He laughed and tossed his cane in the car before pushing Miette in and then getting in himself, "Let's hope at least one of them works then" He said before shutting the door.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that they'd landed themselves in an empty building by the docks. Dumping bodies would be easy and at the moment there weren't any workers around. Not that that would make a difference. Miette was sure even if there were workers in the building he'd still conduct whatever test he was going to in order to determine who'd be working under him. Actually maybe that'd make things easier. It would wouldn't it? Kill an innocent worker? No that was too easy. To anybody who was willing to work under the Joker that'd be like second nature. It was for her at least. Were they even going to need to dump bodies? She assumed the people that didn't wind up working for him just got killed off.

"Oh look at them" Miette said as she held her hand over her eyes as if they were farther than they actually were, "They're all lined up like dominoes"

"There's normally more" J commented

"What happens if they're all useless?" She questioned

He smiled and looked down at her, "More fun for us"

She giggled and fallowed behind him, David shutting the buildings doors behind them.

"Well then" J said loudly, causing all twelve of the men to tense up, "Let's get started!"


End file.
